1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display for preventing a white flash phenomenon, and a method of driving the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to light-weight, thinness, and low power consumption of liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), LCDs are widely used as a display device of a laptop, portable television, or the like. Specifically, an active matrix type LCD using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching device is suitable for displaying a dynamic image.
FIG. 1 illustrates an equivalent circuit diagram of a pixel of a general LCD. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD charges a liquid crystal capacitor Clc by converting digital input data to an analog data voltage based on a gamma reference voltage, and supplying the analog data voltage to a data line while supplying a gate voltage to a gate line.
A gate electrode of a TFT is connected to the gate line, a source electrode of the TFT is connected to the data line. Also, a drain electrode of the TFT is connected to a pixel electrode of the liquid crystal capacitor Clc and one electrode of a storage capacitor Cst.
The storage capacitor Cst uniformly maintains a voltage of the liquid crystal capacitor Clc by charging the data voltage applied from the data line when the TFT is turned on according to a potential difference between the pixel electrode and a common electrode.
A common voltage Vcom is applied to common electrodes of the liquid crystal capacitor Clc and the storage capacitor Cst.
When the gate voltage is applied to the gate line, the TFT is turned on to form a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode, and thus a voltage of the data line is applied to the pixel electrode of the liquid crystal capacitor Clc. Here, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal capacitor Clc is changed according to the potential difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby modulating an incident light.
Meanwhile, in order to charge the storage capacitor Cst using the common voltage Vcom, the storage capacitor Cst has conductivity of a metal by being doped with amorphous silicon (P—Si). However, a mask is added during such a doping process, and thus a manufacturing cost is increased and a manufacturing process becomes complex.